You May Kiss the Cowboy: A Jed x Octavius Story
by gryffindorable23
Summary: Jedidiah and Octavius have been dating for two and a half years. What happens when Jed decides to take the big leap and propose?
1. Chapter 1

Jedidiah and Octavius had been dating for two and a half years. Many of the exhibits weren't very accepting at first, especially because of their time periods, but they eventually grew fond of the relationship and supported Jed and Octavius through thick and thin. The two were so in love it was hard not to be in love with their mutual affection. And Jed had a plan. Today, on their anniversary of two and a half years, Jedidiah was going to propose to Octavius.  
They couldn't have an official wedding, it wasn't like anyone could officially marry them, but Jed wanted nothing more than to give Octavius the best day of his life. Nothing would get in the way of his love for that Roman general.  
He had it all planned out. He had convinced Ahkmenrah to let him take a little piece of the tablet to make a ring, which he spent weeks on making. It's not like Octavius could just wear a normal wedding ring. And today he was going to propose. He was so nervous. But the idea of spending the rest of his afterlife with Octavius made him smile from ear-to-ear. There was nothing that he could possibly want more.  
The two had planned to walk around the museum together as their romantic anniversary date. As lame as it might sound, there wasn't much to do for dates around the museum, especially for Jed and Octavius. They couldn't go get coffee or a fancy dinner. They could have Larry sneak them into a movie, but that wouldn't leave much privacy. So they walked. Oddly enough, Jed had grown fond of the peace and quiet. After all, he knew it made Octavius happy, and Octavius's smile made him feel like he would never be sad ever again.  
The two met up, greeting each other excitedly.  
"Jedidiah, my love!"  
"Ockie! Happy anniversary, baby."  
"Happy anniversary to you, too. It feels like just yesterday that I realized a loved you, and just a second ago I confessed that love."  
"I was shocked that you felt the same way, Ockie. Oh man, I love you so much!"  
"Not as much as I love you, Jed."  
"Ready to walk?"  
"Of course, my liege."  
And off they went, talking and holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Jedidiah was talking about all of his adventures during his life, which Octavius always found so cute. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed Jed as hard as he could, with all the passion he could muster. Jedidiah kissed back as Octavius ran his fingers through his thick blond hair. The two continued the passionate show of affection for at least a minute, Jedidiah smiling into the kiss. Suddenly, he pulled away.  
"My liege, what is wrong?"  
"Nothing, Ockie. In fact, everything is right. This life, this afterlife I'm leading with you, makes me feel like the second greatest man to ever live. But only second to you, my love. I want to spend the rest of whatever this is with you. Ockie, you make me feel incredible. You give me butterflies in my stomach, you make me smile and blush, and you give me adrenaline like I've never felt before, even when I was, well, alive. You make me feel like the king of the world. And I never want to leave your side." He knelt down on one knee, and pulled out the ring he had worked so hard on. "Ockie, my love, will you make me the happiest cowboy alive and... um... will you marry me?"  
Tears of euphoric joy were spilling from Octavius's eyes. He was smiling and blushing so hard at what Jed had just said.  
"Oh, Jedidiah, my love! Of course! Of course!"  
By now, both men were crying.  
"Aw man, I love ya Ockie!"  
"I love you more, Jedidiah!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
Both giggling, Octavius accidentally knocked Jed over and stumbled on top of him. Scared he had hurt his lover, Octavius cried out in fear.  
"I'm fine, Ockie!" Jed said, laughing at how concerned the Roman was for him. Both began to laugh again, cuddling up against each other. The two lovers couldn't wait to announce the news to the rest of the exhibits.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally the day of the wedding. Teddy was marrying them, and at least half of the other exhibits as well as Larry and Nick were in tears. Since it wasn't a traditional wedding - neither of their fathers were there, and both were men - Larry had volunteered to walk Jedidiah up the aisle. One of the other exhibits, a woman from the Civil War era, had sewn them both suits, and Jed looked so handsome in his it made Octavius's jaw drop.  
Jed's bright blue eyes were sparkling with passion. Today he would marry the love of his life. Today would be the best day he would ever experience. When he was finally standing right in front of Octavius, he tried to fight the urge to kiss him before Teddy told him to.  
"I love you, Octavius."  
"I love you too, Jedidiah."  
"Jedidiah, do you take this man to be your husband for...ever?"  
"You bet I do!"  
"Octavius, do you take Jedidiah to-"  
"I do."  
"You may kiss the cowboy."  
Locking lips, both felt an undying spark. Octavius couldn't fight the butterflies in his stomach. The two men kissed for as long as they could before they were both gasping for air - and it just felt awkward to kiss that long in front of the entire museum.  
The wedding reception was simply a party for all of the exhibits, something that Larry did for them every once in awhile. There was the usual - dancing, soccer games, and Ahkmenrah working the DJ table. The two participated in all of the activities, excited by the fact that this was all for them.  
"I love you, Ockie," Jedidiah said at the end of a night full of fun.  
"I love you too, my liege."  
And so they would, until the end of time.


End file.
